


Sam Was Right

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Donna Hanscum, Omega Heat, Sex Pollen, Shipper Sam, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Donna get sprayed in the face by a plant at a witch’s house.  Sam encourages Dean to go after what he wants.





	Sam Was Right

Donna led the way into the house, gun held steady in front of her.  The witch killing bullets inside gave her the confidence she needed to go in first, sure that she would be able to get the witch before they knew she was coming.

Dean followed Donna close after, covering her six.  His eyes were peeled to catch anything Donna missed, but he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn’t miss anything.  Donna’s impressive confidence and skills were the only reason the boys were comfortable splitting up on cases they worked with her - they trusted Donna just as much as they trusted each other.

Dean and Donna cleared the small house quickly, the witch nowhere in sight.  Dean called Sam as soon as they knew they were alone, putting him on speakerphone.

“Okay, you need to look for his spell book,” Sam’s voice instructed over the speaker.  "It’s gonna look old, well used, and could have some protections around it.  Be careful.“

"You got it, Sam,” Donna answered, getting to work.  She headed toward the desk in the corner of the room while Dean went to the bookshelves.  They searched in silence for a few minutes, neither of them finding the true spell book.

They moved to the kitchen, Dean looking through everything that was laying out on the table while Donna searched the rest of the room.  She caught sight of a few books near the window, heading that way to look through them.  A row of plants was along the windowsill, beautiful shades of interesting colors Donna had never seen before.  When she leaned closer to check them out, one of the plants moved slightly, making Donna start.  Before she could lean back, the flower sprayed her in the face, covering her skin with a light sheen of pollen.  
Donna coughed, startled. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, coming over to her with a book in his hand.  "I think I found the spell book.“

Donna shook her head, making Dean grab her shoulder with concern.  "That plant,” she pointed, unable to stop Dean before he leaned in to look.

She watched as it sprayed Dean as well, even quicker than it had gotten her.  "Ugh!“ Dean said, wiping his face on his sleeve.  "What the hell?”

“I don’t know,” Donna answered, pulling her phone out and taking a picture of the plant.  "Let’s just get out of here, get Sam this book.“

Dean gave the plant one more annoyed look before he followed Donna out of the house and to the car.  He pointed Baby’s nose back toward the motel where Sam was holed up, not talking to Donna at all.  He didn’t feel bad about it, though, as she didn’t try to start a conversation either.

It was halfway back to the motel that Dean got a whiff of Donna’s scent, sweet and cinnamon-y.  He rolled down the window as casually as he could, adjusting himself in his seat.  Now was not the time to get turned on by Donna, they were working a case.

Luckily, Donna followed his lead and rolled down her window as well, turning her face toward the window.  He only glanced at her once for the rest of the drive, seeing that her eyes were closed and the breeze was blowing her hair back gently.  He couldn’t help but smile at the way she looked, so peaceful even though they were both stressed about the case.

When they got back to the motel, both got out of the car quickly.  Dean headed for the door, spell book in hand.  When he opened the door, turning to hold it open for Donna who he thought was right behind him, he noticed that she hadn’t moved from her place right outside of the car.

"Donna?” Dean asked, watching as she took a few deep breaths.  Her hand rubbed at her stomach for a moment before she smiled and followed him, walking in to the motel.  

Dean nearly blew over when she passed by him, she smelled so good.

He adjusted his pants again before he followed her inside, setting the spell book in front of Sam.  If Sam noticed anything about Donna’s scent, he didn’t show it.  He immediately picked up the book, thumbing through its pages.  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Sam worked.  He tried to concentrate on his brother, the way Sam turned the pages carefully, as opposed to the scent that was coming from the other side of the room.

Donna was digging through her bag, mumbling to herself.  Dean saw as she pulled something out, a notebook of some kind, flipping through it and groaning.  He didn’t want to ask - no, he  _did_  want to ask but he didn’t want to pry.

He looked away as Donna turned, heading in to the bathroom.  As she passed by him, blood pumped southward, making his pants increasingly uncomfortable.  The door closed all too slowly behind her before Dean stood.

“Fuck…” he grunted, adjusting his pants.  He hadn’t felt this way since his first rut as a teenager, presenting in the middle of the school day and surrounded by a bunch of freshly presented Omegas.  He was horny, desperate for any action, all of a sudden.  It wasn’t time for his rut, but he couldn’t deny what was happening.

“Dude, seriously?  Why didn’t you stay at the bunker if it was time for your rut?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“Not time, bitch.  But this is definitely a rut, out of nowhere,” Dean snapped back, beginning to pace in an attempt to calm himself down.  Sam was right, he needed to not be hunting if he was in rut.  He needed his supplies, which were in his room at the bunker.  Either that, or he needed an Omega.

“Out of nowhere?” Sam repeated, looking concerned.  "What do you mean?“

Dean shrugged, peeling his jacket off and tossing it toward his bag.  "I mean, all of a sudden.  I don’t know, man, but it’s not time for my rut.”

Sam stood, right at the same time that the bathroom door opened.  Donna stood in the doorway, outer layers gone and all visible skin covered with a sheen of sweat.  "We have a problem,“ she said in between heavy breaths.  She brought a washcloth up to her face, dabbing her face and neck.

"Are you going into heat?” Sam asked bluntly, looking from Donna to Dean.  She nodded, gulping.  "What the hell happened at that witch’s house?“

Donna and Dean met eyes, sudden realization coming to both of them.  "The plant,” Donna breathed, diving for her phone.  Sam looked to Dean.

“Some weird plant sprayed us in the face,” Dean elaborated, motioning to the phone when Donna held it out to Sam.  "Don’t know what it was, but that has to be it.  It’s not time for my rut, and I’m assuming from the look on Donna’s face that it’s not time for her heat.  It had to have done something to us.“

Sam nodded, sitting down at his computer with the image of the flower in his hand.  "This has to be some sort of secondary sex-inducing plant.  I’ve read about them in some books we have in the bunker.  Their pollen can be used in some fertility spells or medicines, or to force a pup into presenting, but I’ve never heard of one that sprays…”

Sam got lost in his computer, leaving Dean and Donna standing there, both horny as hell.  Dean watched Sam for a few moments before his eyes drifted toward Donna.

Damn she smelled good.

Donna seemed to feel Dean’s eyes on her, as she looked toward him just a few seconds later.  She gulped, eyes wandering over his body of their own accord.  The knowledge that Donna was checking him out made Dean flex subconsciously, the muscles in his arms tensing as more blood flowed southward.  When her eyes landed on the front of his jeans, a growl sounded low in his throat.

The sound snapped him out of their moment, especially when Sam looked up at him.  "Dean, you alright?“

Immediately Dean turned and walked outside, knowing that he was not, in fact, alright.  This rut was more than he could handle, especially being in the same room with Donna.  She was so perfect, smelled so good…he was going to lose control, he just knew it.

"Dean!” Sam called after him, following him outside.  The door closed behind him, separating Dean from Donna’s sweet Omega smell and allowing Dean to relax just a fraction.  "What is it?“

Dean began pacing.  "This rut, Sam, it’s worse than normal.  It’s like my first rut all over again, and with her…”

His eyes glanced toward the motel room door.  Sam immediately understood.   
“It’s just amplifying your feelings for Donna, especially since she’s in heat too,” Sam finished, knowing what was on Dean’s mind.

“My feelings?” Dean repeated, trying to brush Sam’s words off.  "I don’t know what you’re-“

"Shut up, Dean,” Sam interrupted him.  "You like Donna, you always have.  Don’t deny it, I’m not stupid.“

Dean sighed, walking over to Baby and leaning on her hood.  "I can’t be in that room with her like this, Sam.  I can’t control it.”

Sam followed Dean, sitting next to him.  "Then don’t.“

Dean’s head snapped toward Sam, eyes wide.  "What?”

Sam shrugged.  "You may be in denial, but Donna likes you back.  Even when she’s not in a witch-induced heat.  This might just be the push the two of you need to have at it.“

Dean couldn’t think of anything to say, so he stayed silent.  Sam’s words repeated in his head, trying to find a hole in his proposal but finding none.  

"Look, I’m going to go back to that witch’s house,” Sam said simply.  "I’ll find the antidote to the plant.  I’ll gank the witch.  Meanwhile, you and Donna take a bit of time to yourselves.“  He stood and walked back toward the door.  "I promise, Dean,” he continued, stopping where he stood, “talk first, or whatever, but she’d want this too, even outside of the sex plant stuff.  Maybe she didn’t want it to happen like this, but she does want this.”

With that, Sam went in the motel room, leaving just a minute later with bags in hand.  He gave Dean a small smile as he got into the Impala, Dean standing up when the engine came to life.  Dean watched Sam drive away, feeling like he was about to explode.

He readjusted himself in his pants before walking over to the motel room door, knocking before he opened it.

Donna was sitting on the end of one of the double beds, fanning herself with her hand as she drank from a bottle of water.  Her eyes watched as Dean closed the door behind him, walking over to sit in the chair at the small table where Sam had been earlier.  

“Hey,” Dean said lamely.  Donna screwed the top back on the water bottle, putting it on the floor.  

“Hey.”

Dean’s eyes roamed Donna’s body, seeing the sweat glistening on her neck and feeling every urge inside of him screaming to go lick it all up.  He shook his head of those thoughts, taking a deep breath.

That was  _not_  the best thing to do, as he was assaulted with the sweet, cinnamon-y smell of Donna.  She smelled divine, like everything Dean needed in his life.  The Alpha inside of him begged him to go to her, take her, claim her.  

“Dean-” Donna started, but he stopped her.

“Donna, I don’t want to make things weird.  I’ll go get another room, leave you to do whatever you want, just…”  The words trailed off, Dean not wanting to do what he was saying.  He wanted to stay here with Donna, that’s all he wanted in the world.

Donna stood up, taking the few steps to close the distance between the two of them.  "Dean, I don’t want you to go.“

Dean looked up at her, watching with wide eyes as she brought her hand up to his cheek.  Her thumb brushed the stubble there, fingers tickling at his jawline.  "This is all messed up,” she continued, “we can both admit it, but it’s not just the plant - the heat - that’s making me say….I want you, Dean.  I always have.”  
Dean gulped, studying Donna’s face.  For as desperate and wanting as he could tell she was, he could also clearly see the sincerity and truth in her eyes.  She really did want him.

“I always have, too,” he breathed, standing from his chair.  Donna didn’t move back at all as he stood, so that when Dean was completely on his feet in front of her, their bodies were just barely touching.  Dean brought his hand up to her face as she’d done to him, cupping her cheek gently.  "I always have.“

Donna’s face tilted upward and to the side, just enough that Dean could lean down into her neck, scenting her without any hesitation.  He breathed her in deeply, sending jolts of possessive and erotic feelings down his body.

"Omega,” he mumbled, his lips finding the skin on her throat.

“Alpha…” she responded, arching into his body.

The pressure of her chest against his pushed Dean into gear, a low growl sounding in his throat.  His arms wrapped around her as his mouth claimed hers.  He kissed her with desperation as he pushed her backward toward the bed.  "Need you, Omega,“ he hummed, his cock now pressing painfully against his zipper.  

"Need you to knot me, Alpha,” Donna responded, her hands beginning to work at his clothes.  Dean grinned, knowing that Donna wouldn’t be the typical, submissive Omega.  He never expected her to be, and the knowledge that she would push him in the bedroom made him want her all the more.

Clothes were lost in mere moments with both of them working together.  Soon enough, Dean was laying Donna down on the bed, crawling between her legs with confidence.  "Just lay back, sweetheart,“ he ordered, smirking when Donna propped her head on a pillow to keep him in view.  Dean’s fingers teased their way up Donna’s legs until they met wetness, Donna’s slick having begun to pool between her legs ever since the plant got her earlier.  Dean gathered some of the wetness on his fingers and brought them to his mouth, tasting her.

"Taste so good, Don,” he groaned, wasting no more time before he dove between her legs, his lips and tongue immediately going to work on her pussy.  
Donna’s fingers found purchase in Dean’s short hair, guiding him to the exact places she wanted him.  He let her pull him about, working his mouth on her clit and pussy as best he could wherever she guided him.  The sounds coming from her mouth had him throbbing, his hips pressing down against the mattress to relieve some of the tension in his cock.

In only a few minutes, Donna was coming on his tongue, her desperation and heat making her more sensitive than usual.  The mixture of Dean’s name and Alpha pouring from her lips made Dean crazy, urging him up her body to cover her lips with his.  Donna’s hands grasped at Dean’s back, her hips moving to press Dean’s aching cock against her folds.

“Dean, Alpha, please…” Donna said against his lips, her legs wrapping around his waist.  "Need you now.“ 

Dean grunted, pulling his mouth away from hers and propping himself up on his elbow.  "You totally sure, Don?” he asked, making sure to not use his commanding Alpha voice.  He wanted to be completely positive that she wanted this and would stop if she said to, even if the Alpha inside of him was roaring for him to just take her.

“Yes, Dean.  I’m positive,” she said, reaching for his cock.  She rubbed him between her folds, getting him wet with her slick.  She notched his head at her opening before letting him go, bringing her hand to his ass.  "Fuck me, Alpha.“

Dean didn’t need to hear anything more, pressing inside of her in one swift push.  They both cried out, their heat and rut finally getting what it needed.  Dean didn’t hold back, his hips snapping against Donna with force and passion.  She met him for every thrust, her fingers gripping him tight.

Dean tucked his nose into Donna’s neck, scenting her as he rutted into her.  The Alpha inside of him howled, ecstatic that he was finally having Donna, the Omega he’d always wanted.  He pushed all other thoughts out of his mind, only letting himself feel Donna’s wet heat around his cock and smell her sweet scent.  Her fingernails scraped at his back, keeping him tight against her.

They weren’t going to last long, with the heat and rut invading their senses, but Dean did his best to make the most of the time they had.  He angled his hips so that his cockhead brushed against Donna’s walls just right with every stroke, his pelvic bone sliding against her clit with every thrust.  

In just a few minutes, Donna was coming around his cock again, her slick covering him and dripping down onto his balls.  The squeezing pressure of her around him triggered his knot to pump full, tugging at Donna’s entrance with each thrust.  "Dean, Alpha, please…” Donna whimpered.  "Knot me, please!“

Dean’s hips chased release, needing to come and lock himself inside of his Omega.  He felt his knot stretching her pussy before finally it slipped inside.  "Omega!” he cried, teeth gnashing at the air above her shoulder.  He had to fight every inclination inside of him to not claim her right there, the human side of him knowing that they needed to talk before he did that.

Dean came once his knot was locked inside of Donna, his seed filling her deep inside.  She came again, a smaller orgasm milking him of everything he had to give her.

When finally Dean’s cock was spent, still inside of her with his knot keeping them together, his lips found hers, kissing her tenderly.  He wiped the hair away from her forehead, feeling that her temperature had dropped with the relief of her orgasms and his knot.  

“Donna, so beautiful,” he mumbled against her mouth, not ever wanting to let her go.  She smiled into the kiss, her arms keeping him close.  

When they’d caught their breaths, Dean carefully turned them over so that Donna was laying atop him instead of being crushed by his weight.  "Feeling better?“ he asked her, fingers drawing nonsense pictures on her bare back.

"Much, yes,” Donna affirmed, sighing into his touch.  They laid there, content and still for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say.  Dean buried his nose into Donna’s hair, letting her scent comfort and calm him.

By the time Dean’s knot faded, letting him slip away from her warmth, Dean had figured out what he wanted to say.

“Donna,” he began, pulling the sheets up around their bodies as they laid on their sides, facing each other.  "I want to try this, I want to try us.  This wasn’t the way I wanted it to happen, but maybe I never would have gone for it without the stupid sex plant.“

Donna laughed, the sound magic to Dean’s ears.  "Dean, I’m already yours.  Whatever you want, my answer is yes.”

A grin broke out on Dean’s face as Donna spoke before he gathered her into his arms once more, this time kissing her with passion unrelated to sex.  

Sam was right: Donna wanted this and so did Dean.  As much as Dean hated when Sam was right, he loved that his brother was right about this.


End file.
